Tamara
The Lumiukkess of Tsereve, known informally as Tamara, is one of the dynamic power duo, The Lumiukko, the leaders of Tsereve. She shares her title with her husband, Dmitri. In terms of the series narrative, Tamara is the Lumiukkess of Tsereve in the height of the Golden Age of Fantasyland. When the dreaded prophecy is delivered, she adopts the eldest daughter of the royal family, Niall. Together with her husband, Tamara takes de facto control of Fantasyland and later establishes Tsereve 2.0 when Fantasyland falls. Though the title is shared, Tamara took a larger role in the series than her husband, as Tamara was the closest friend of Queen Rose. Appearances ''Fantasyland'' Tamara, the Lumiukkess of Tsereve, made her first appearance in "Madelyn and Elena" as the mother of Gallifreyan, Brandon, and the adopted mother of Madelyn. She and her husband, Dmitri, rule Tsereve as co-monarchs, but answer to the monarchy of Fantasyland. They are the Keepers of Princess Niall. Though affable and kindhearted people, they very strictly keep Madelyn within the mountain to prevent her from getting endangered. However, both their daughters escape Tsereve. In "Home," the Lumiukko go to tell Madelyn of her true royalty, only to find her missing. When news reaches that Petal Castle is under attack, Dmitri tells Tamara to ring the ceremonial gong that will declare Niall as Queen. Four weeks later, in "Nathaniel," the Lumiukko have been declared regents of Fantasyland. Petal Castle and Tsereve were destroyed by DAWN. They were denied asylum in the Gingerbread Empire and thus fled to Frontierland. In "Nathaniel," Gallifreyan returned, bringing with her Nathaniel Dugood, revealed on the docks of Frontierland to be Prince Harvey, Queen Niall's twin brother. Tamara was very excited to find him alive and well. When she and her husband learned of Emilio and his successful reunion of Niall, Grant, and Sasha, they met him at the Monorail station in "Secrets Secrets Secrets." Emilio departed with Castor, whom Tamara recognized. She then resolved to unite the four royal children to reveal a long-kept secret, revealed in "She Was" to be that Noah is the fifth child of Queen Rose. In a flashback episode, "The Queen's Box," Tamara was entrusted with delivering a time capsule, and time-locked box, to the royal children if the Queen were to die before the box were to open. Though she accepted, the box was lost after Noah was kidnapped. She discovered it had survived the bombings in "Verity" and set off in search of it, finding it at the end of the episode. In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family, including the Lumiukko. She and her husband exposed Castor and Pollux as Xander and Christiana, the King's siblings and the former royal prophets. They were appalled to learn that Castor and Pollux were Gemini. She and the rest of the royal family attacked the twins in "Chaos" and succeeded in overpowering and killing their captors. They returned to the Gingerbread Empire and held a funeral for the Emperor, Noah, and Emilio. In the Epilogue, Dmitri and Tamara organized a new project for a second Tsereve. Following the events of Gingerbread Chronicles, they were living in the new Tsereve. ''Ghost Genocide'' Sometime before the events of this season, Dmitri and Tamara died and left their title to their son, Brandon. Dmitri and Tamara made a surprise cameo in "We Are" as the interface of the Automated Emergency Message System in Tsereve. It ultimately saved thousands of people from the Ghost Genocide. ''New Frontier'' Tamara made a guest appearance in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" in which she was warned of Xerxes. She later helped fix the gong on the mountainside that would later cause the events of the third sesaon. Character Namesake Tamara's name was an impromptu decision. It was only implemented because producers were tired of typing "Lumiukkess" out every time. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:Ghost Genocide Characters Category:Lumiukko